


That One Day

by geekmama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It all depends on the One Day."  ~ Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kahva).



** __ **

She barely needed the oars, it turned out, through some magic of Calypso's, or even his own. She didn't ask him. She had wondered, back on the _Pearl_, what he would be like now, and had both dreaded the answer, and longed for it with all her heart.

Her answer waded barefoot to meet her boat, handing her out with such joy writ on his face that she could not be afraid, even when he enfolded her and she sensed the ways he was different, and the ways in which he was blessedly the same.

"Elizabeth!" he murmured, and tears sprang to her eyes at the sound of his beloved voice. Longing, and a sudden fury took her, an inner railing at fate, a rejection of the death and destruction of the morning. She clung to him, her friend, her lover, and her lips were upon his, warm on warm, the feel and taste of him igniting a flame within her.

He'd laid a blanket for her and drew her there, a marriage bed of white wool, soft sand, and sunshine, tucked into the arms of a rocky outcrop. No prying eyes saw what they alone would remember, and remember, and remember. No other ears heard the sighs, sweet words, and sharp cries of their rising tide. All were drowned in the murmur of waves, carried off by the fresh sea breeze, and their lives were caught fast, between land and sea, between silver and gold, on that One Day.

  
~.~


End file.
